tu peux répéter ?
by heiji
Summary: duo et quatre doivent accueillir deux italiens... mon traducteur m'ayant lâché, les chapitres étant plein de fautesen italien d'après des personnes douées en italien, j'arrête cette histoire en attendant quelqu'un pour m'aider, si vous êtes volontaire, MP
1. hein !

Titre : Tu peux répéter ?

Auteur : Heiji

Bêtalectrice : Ephemeris

Correction de mon anglais pitoyable par la grande : Ephemeris

Correction et l'essentiel de la traduction italienne par : Le baka de Florence qui a intérêt a ne pas me dire de bêtise sinon les tortures de Duo et de Riza ne seront rien par rapport à ce que je te ferai...

Couples : 1 et 2, 3 et 4

Résumé : Duo et Quatre doivent supporter des correpondants dont ils ne comprennent pas la langue... Dans ces conditions, comment communiquer ?

Disclaimers : Ils sont pas à moi mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

Chapitre 1 :

Duo : You're joking, I hope !

: Duo...

Duo dévisageait sa mère, il n'en revenait pas ! Elle s'était encore occupée de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

Duo : Maman, tu n'as pas fait ça !

Hélène : Mais Duo, ta directrice me l'a demandée si gentiment.

Duo : C'est cette vieille peau de Lady Une qui t'a mis cette idiotie en tête !

Hélène : Duo, un peu de respect pour tes anciens... J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Tu ne sors plus depuis que...

Duo : Maman, j'ai vingt ans maintenant ! Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à torturer.

Hélène : Duo...

Duo : Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Tu ne peux pas annuler ?

Hélène : Non, ils avaient besoin de deux familles d'accueil alors j'ai accepté...

Duo : Deux. Et qui l'autre heureuse victime ?

Hélène : Mme Winner.

Duo : Attends, tu veux dire que Quatre aussi est la victime de tes plans foireux !

Hélène : Duo un peu de respect ! C'est une nouvelle association d'échange de correspondants, il leur fallait du soutien.

Duo : Du soutien, je veux bien mais que veux-tu qu'ils foutent ici ! Je parle pas un mot d'italien et Quatre non plus ! Ils parlent français ou anglais au moins ?

Hélène : Non. Ils viennent apprendre le français ici.

Duo : Sans aucune base ! Je les plains ! Encore une idée de cette foutue Relena ! Quelle emmerdeuse !

Hélène : Arrête un peu...

Duo : Pardi ! C'est pas toi qui va jouer la nounou de cet italien... Comme si j'avais pas assez de Cassandra.

Hélène : Je suis sûre sur tu te fera à cette idée...

Duo : Bin voyons, j'ai plus vraiment le choix... Et Quatre le sait ?

Hélène : Quoi ?

Quatre : Qu'on va devoir jouer les babysitters ?

Hélène : Sa mère travaillait cette après midi, il ne doit rien savoir...

Duo : Attends, moi je vais l'avertir... Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit content... Vraiment toutes les deux vous n'en rater pas une... Et ces italiens, ils arrivent quand ?

Hélène : Demain.

Duo : WHAT !

* * *

: Allo ?

D : Quatre ? C'est moi...

Q : Duo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, on s'est quitté il y a à peine une heure ?

D : J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi...

Quatre se méfia, il connaissait Duo.

Q : Qu'est-ce que tu me prépares...

D : Pour une fois... Moi, rien. C'est ta mère...

Q : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait !

D : La même chose que la mienne...

Q : Encore une connerie, je parie... Que nous ont-elles prévu cette fois ?

D : Elles nous ont inscrits comme baby-sitter.

Q : Hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Duo expliqua en quelques mots, le sale coup que leur avait préparé leurs mères.

Q : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'on leur a fait à la fin !

D : Je ne sais pas... C'est dans leur nature de nous faire des coups pareils...

Q : Et dès demain en plus !

D : Te plains pas parce que moi j'ai déjà Cassandra à surveiller...

Q : Je sais, j'espère qu'elle te laissera dormir cette nuit au moins...

D : Tu sais, ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle est en train de faire ses dents, alors c'est normal qu'elle ait du mal à passer ses nuits...

Q : Oui mais je me demande comment tu vas faire entre les cours, la petite Cassandra, ton italien et ce que tu sais...

D : Justement à propos de ça, il va peut-être falloir que j'arrête...

Q : Quoi ! Tu as tort ! Tu devrais continuer au contraire !

D : Tu es drôle ! Mais où veux-tu que je trouve le temps ? De toute façon, on en reparlera demain à l'aéroport.

Q : Oui, tu as raison... A demain...

D : Oui...

Q : Et Duo... Bonne nuit...

D : Merci...

* * *

Le lendemain à l'aéroport :

Q : Ils arrivent bientôt ?

D : Je crois que c'est leur avion qui vient de se poser...

Q : Et à quoi ressemblent-ils ?

D : Je n'en sais rien...

Q : Et comment va-t-on les reconnaître ?

D : Avec ça !

Duo montra à Quatre un panneau où été inscrit : Heero Yuy et Trowa Barton. Quatre éclata de rire.

Q : Tu vas avoir l'air malin avec ton panneau !

D : C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé... A moins que Monsieur ait une autre idée...

Q : Non, non... Mais Heero et Trowa s'est pas des prénoms très italiens...

D : Tu m'étonnes... Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'ils savent lire...

Q : Duo...

D : Ben quoi ? Tu te rends compte qu'on va jouer les nounous pour deux personnes dont on comprendra pas un mot de ce qu'elles diront !

Q : Je sais mais bon, on va peut-être devenir ami ?

D : Comment ? En parlant le langage des signes peut-être...

Q : Sinon lequel vient chez moi ?

D : Trowa Barton... Moi, je me tape Heero Yuy... Heero Yuy, non mais on n'as pas idée d'avoir un nom pareil ! Tu prononcerai ça comment ? Heuro ? Héro ? Hiro ?

Q : Moi je penche pour Heero...

Duo pas très convaincu : Mouais

Tout à coup les passagers commencèrent à sortir de l'avion.

Duo avait l'air ridicule avec son panneau...

Puis au bout d'un moment deux garçons s'arrêtèrent devant lui. Un grand garçon avec une longue mèche sur les yeux et un autre garçon du même âge très mal coiffé... Duo fut le premier à parler.

Duo en mettant sa main sur sa poitrine : Salut, je m'appelle Duo ( il désigna Quatre de sa main ). Lui, c'est Quatre. Et les deux vieilles peaux derrière, c'est nos mères...

Les deux italiens n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir tout compris... A leur tour, ils se présentèrent.

Le grand méché : Buongiorno, mi chiamo Trowa.

Le mal peigné : Mi chiamo Heero.

Duo : Très bien, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Aucune réponse, les deux italiens le regardèrent bizarrement. Duo comprit que la situation n'était pas facile.

Duo : Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien de ce que je dis ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

Duo : Ben ça va pas être du gâteau !

Quatre : Je te le fais pas dire.

Duo : Comment on va faire ?

Trowa s'approcha d'Heero et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Trowa : Sono chicchieroni tutti i due ensieme...

Heero désigna Duo de la main : Questo è il peggiore !

Duo : Qu'est-ce qu'il a me montrer du doigt celui-là ?

Quatre : Que veux-tu que j'en sache ?

Duo : Hé bé je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser...

Duo tenta à nouveau de communiquer avec les deux italiens mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut une phrase soupirée en italien d'Heero.

Heero : Perchè ho accettato di fare questo viaggio ?

A suivre...

Il n'y a pas de traduction de l'italien, et c'est fait exprès. Vous êtes dans la même situation que Duo, comment comprendre Heero et comment communiquer ? Surtout lorsqu'on tombe amoureux de cette personne...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, si ce nouveau début vous a plu merci d'avance...

Un autre début parceque j'avais pas le temps d'updater et de répondre aux reviews et que je tiens beaucoup à cette histoire...


	2. ah l'italien

Titre : Tu peux répéter ?

Auteur : Heiji

Bêtalectrice : Ephemeris

Traduction italienne : Le baka de Florence qui a intérêt à ne pas me dire de bêtises, sinon les tortures de Duo et de Riza ne seront rien par rapport à ce que je te ferai...

Couples : 1 et 2, 3 et 4

Résumé : Duo et Quatre doivent supporter des correpondants dont ils ne comprennent pas la langue... Dans ces conditions, comment communiquer ?

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

En italique : Pensées de Duo.

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Magical Girl kiki, Didilove37, Latex Freak, Nass, Iria-Chan, Kelidril, Kyrikha, S.Lucifer, Neko, Nini, Sailor Sayuri, Ephemeris, Kimiko06,Seddy-sama, Yumi44, Naïa, Shini-noeru, MiSS ShInIgAmi, Maya, Miyako, Catirella__et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Chapitre 2 :

Duo : Entre.

Duo se poussa pour laisser entrer Heero.

Duo : Je te laisse ma chambre pour dormir. Moi, je resterai avec la petite Cassandra. Ça évitera qu'elle te réveille en pleine nuit. Elle fait ses dents et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle t'empêche de dormir... C'est un peu le bordel, mais je vais ranger un peu...

Heero regardait Duo sans comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il regarda autour de lui. A en juger par le fait que Duo avait posé sa valise sur le lit et qu'il commençait à la vider, il allait sûrement dormir là... Heero examina la chambre qui était assez grande. Les murs étaient recouverts de posters de chanteurs : Zazie, Alanis Morrissette, Dido, les Corrs... On voyait à peine la couleur des murs sous l'épaisse couche de poster. La pièce était, de plus, envahie par de nombreux meubles dont un bureau dont Heero distinguait à peine la forme sous les nombreux objets qui l'encombrait. Apparemment, son hôte n'était pas un as du rangement... Pendant ce temps, Duo continuait à parler tout seul.

Duo : Pour tout t'expliquer, Hélène n'est pas vraiment ma mère, j'ai été adopté... J'ai longtemps vécu dans un orphelinat...

Heero regarda à nouveau Duo, perplexe : Non capisco niente di quello che mi raccontae lui parla nel vuoto ...

Duo se releva : C'est vrai, je suis bête, tu ne comprends pas ce que je raconte... Tant pis.

Duo continua à vider la valise d'Heero pendant que celui-ci inspectait la chambre.

Soudain, Heero empêcha Duo de terminer à vider la valise comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il touche à quelque chose.

Duo, ne comprenant pas : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Heero se contenta de fermer la valise, il paraissait en colère.

Duo : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

* * *

Quatre dévisagea l'Italien dont il était responsable. Il n'avait rien dit depuis tout à l'heure.

Quatre : Tu as faim peut-être ?

Trowa : ...

Quatre fit un geste comme s'il mangeait quelque chose.

Trowa fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

Quatre : Attends, je vais te trouver quelque chose.

Quatre le mena jusqu'à la salle à manger. Trowa regardait tout autour de lui. La maison de son hôte était très luxueuse. Outre une piscine, elle disposait d'un immense jardin. Quatre devait appartenir à une famille assez riche. Trowa n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard, mais, pour l'instant, il se sentait assez bien dans cette nouvelle maison.

Quatre amena Trowa jusqu'à la table et appuya sur ses épaules pour le faire s'asseoir.

Quatre : Assieds-toi. Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger.

Quatre s'éloigna. Trowa se perdit alors dans ses pensées. Il espérait que Heero s'en sortait lui aussi...

* * *

Quatre était dans la cuisine.

Quatre : Il y a jamais rien dans cette maison !

Quatre fit le tour des placards, rien à manger de potable. Pour une fois qu'il avait un invité, il voulait lui faire honneur, mais les placards étaient désespéremment vide.

Quatre : Il va falloir aller faire les courses... Et c'est encore moi qui vais m'y coller...

Tout à coup, une fille fit irruption dans la cuisine.

Quatre : Iria, tu tombes bien !

Iria était la soeur de Quatre, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Blonde comme lui, elle avait de longs cheveux attachés en catogan. Comme son frère, elle avait de grands yeux couleur océan. Elle avait deux ans de plus que lui et était toujours célibataire. Iria était très difficile même si elle était très gentille. Jusqu'ici, aucun garçon n'était resté très longtemps avec elle car elle avait des critères très définis sur les garçons.

Iria : Alors, il est où ton Italien ?

Quatre : Dans le salon, pourquoi ?

Iria : Pour rien... Il est comment ?

Quatre : Il est pas mal, mais il n'est pas mon type...

Iria : Alors, tu me le laisses ?

Quatre : De toute façon, avec Maman à proximité, je ne peux rien tenter même si j'en ai envie...

Iria : Tu devrais dire à Maman que tu es gay.

Quatre : Non, je te l'ai dit à toi et à Duo et vous m'avez accepté sans rien dire comme je suis, mais Maman... Elle me parle tellement de ses futurs petits enfants que je crois qu'elle serait terriblement déçue...

Iria : Tu es son fils, elle t'acceptera comme tu es...

Le visage de Quatre s'assombrit... Il était perplexe... Sur ce sujet, il ne savait pas quoi faire et l'aborder avec sa mère ne l'enchantait pas.

Quatre : Ouais...

Iria : Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Tu m'as dit que je tombais bien ? Pourquoi ?

Quatre : Comme d'habitude, y a rien à manger dans cette maison... Tu saurais pas où je pourrais trouver quelque chose pour Trowa ?

Iria : Trowa ?

Quatre : L'Italien...

Iria : Non... Maman a dit qu'elle irait faire les courses ce soir... Donne-lui un paquet de gâteaux en attendant...

Quatre : Ça la fout mal, mais bon, y a plus que ça...

Quatre allait attraper quelque chose à grignoter lorsque le téléphone sonna.

Quatre : J'y vais !

Quatre courut jusqu'au couloir et décrocha.

Quatre : Allo ?

Duo : C'est encore moi !

Quatre : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Duo : Rien mais mon Italien veut parler au tien.

Quatre : Je vois que vous arrivez à communiquer tous les deux...

Duo : Tu te trompes, cet abruti ne dit rien ! Il me fatigue, je suis obligé de meubler les vides. Sinon on resterait là à se regarder en chien de faïence. Et toi comment ça se passe ?

Quatre : Bien, il est super gentil. Un peu silencieux aussi, mais bon... J'ai essayé de lui parler espagnol et comme quelques mots se ressemblent, on arrive à s'en sortir.

Duo : T'as bien de la chance. En plus, il arrête pas de répéter à voix basse la même phrase...Tacqui ! Tacqui ! Tacqui ! Il m'énerve... Je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire !

Quatre éclata de rire : Moi je sais.

Duo : Comment ?

Quatre : Grâce à un film que j'aime bien où un personnage d'origine italienne, quand il s'énerve, dis ça ! C'est la seule phrase qu'il sort dans ce film...

Duo : Et ça veut dire quoi ?

Quatre : Tais-toi !

Duo : Quoi ! Je vais le tuer !

Quatre : Allons, tu m'as dit que t'arrêtais pas de parler, il en a marre, c'est tout ! Et te connaissant, je le comprends...

Duo : Quatre, tu pourrais être solidaire !

Duo fusilla Heero du regard.

Heero regarda Duo, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le regardait comme ça.

Duo : T'inquiète pas, je vais me venger... En attendant, passé-moi Trowa pour l'autre...

Quatre : Duo...

Quatre s'éxécuta et laissa le combiné pour aller chercher Trowa. Il le retrouva à la même place.

Quatre : Ton ami est au téléphone.

Trowa ne bougea pas, il n'avait pas compris apparemment. Quatre s'approcha alors de lui et lui prit une main. Il l'entraîna jusqu'au couloir. Trowa le suivait docilement et semblait avoir rougi tout à coup. Arrivé au téléphone, Quatre lui tendit le combiné en lui disant un seul mot.

Quatre : Heero.

Trowa attrapa le téléphone et commença à discuter avec son ami. Quatre restait à côté de lui et le regarda parler.

_L'italien, quelle belle langue..._

Quatre détailla Trowa en attendant. Ce qu'il avait dit à sa soeur était faux, il était tout à fait son type. Mais à quoi bon... De toute façon, ils ne se comprenaient pas et en plus, il était sûrement hétéro...

Quatre continua à errer dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente d'instinct que Trowa en avait terminé.

Trowa : A domani, e spero che tu non l'avrai strangolato frattempo...

Trowa passa le télephone à Quatre.

Quatre : Allo, Duo ?

Duo: Oui.

Quatre : On se voit demain au lycée ?

Duo : Oui , je vais essayer de le semer demain matin et le perdre dans la ville.

Quatre : Duo...

Duo : Quoi, c'est lui qui a commencé !

Quatre : Allons, ne lui fait pas de misère... Pense que demain, il va devoir passer la moitié de la journée avec Relena...

Duo : T'as raison, le pauvre...

Quatre : Allez, à demain...

Duo : A demain, Quatre...

A suivre...

Je trouve Quatre bien tactile...

Bien... J'attends vos reviews si ca vous a plu avec impatience... Merci d'avance

Désolé, pour les réponses de reviews courtes mais je suis très pressé... Je pars en Italie... A plus !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Magical Girl kiki, Didilove37, Latex Freak, Nass, Iria-Chan, Kelidril, Kyrikha, S.Lucifer, Neko, Nini, Sailor Sayuri, Ephemeris, Kimiko06,Seddy-sama, Yumi44, Naïa, Shini-noeru, MiSS ShInIgAmi, Maya, Miyako, Catirella__et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	3. beurk relena !

Titre : Tu peux répéter ?

Auteur : Heiji

Bêtalectrice : Ephemeris, la correctrice plus rapide que son ombre...

Traduction : Miss Shinigami que je remercie encore d'avoir acceptéde s'occuper de la traduction(ps : j'ai changé la fin de ce chapitre après te l'avoir envoyé... Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir mais ça m'arrive assez souvent...)

Couples : 1 et 2, 3 et 4.

Résumé : Duo et Quatre doivent supporter des correpondants dont ils ne comprennent pas la langue... Dans ces conditions, comment communiquer ?

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Kelidril, Catirella, Didilove37, Drudrue, Yumi44, Kyrikha, Iria-Chan, Ephemeris, Kyu, Latex Freak, Nass, Moonfree, Miyako, Naïa, Magical Girl kiki , Seddy, Kaiyh-chan, SOSO01, Shali Maxwell, Noan, Killua11, Yayoi26, lapetiteallemande __et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

W : Et moi, je suis où ?

Moi : Tu vas pas tarder...

W : Ne me dis pas que je vais sortir avec Relena !

Moi : Non, un couple original pour une fois pour toi...

W : C'est vrai ?

Moi : Oui.

W : Qu'est-ce que tu me prépares encore ?

Moi : Surprise !

Chapitre3 :

Lycée Lady Une, le lendemain matin :

Quatre attendait Duo depuis dix minutes... Il était en retard comme d'habitude... Mais au moins aujourd'hui, Quatre avait de la compagnie...

D'habitude, il était seul à attendre Duo. Tous ses anciens amis avaient pris leurs distances avec lui depuis qu'ils savaient que Quatre était gay...

Au début, on l'avait beaucoup ennuyé, mais Duo avait tout de suite cassé la gueule à ceux qui avaient tenté de le ridiculiser... Depuis, à l'exception de Hilde et de Dorothy, tout le monde les évitait. Mais malheureusement pour lui, les filles n'avaient pas les mêmes cours qu'eux...

Quatre regarda Trowa, il était calme... Il attirait tous les regards alentour et les filles ne le quittaient pas des yeux...

Si Quatre n'avait pas été là, ils auraient été entourés de filles...

Quatre regarda à nouveau sa montre... Un quart d'heure...

Tout à coup, il vit Duo arriver à l'horizon... Il semblait essoufflé et en sueur...

Q : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

D : Je le hais !

Q : Ne me dis pas que t'as voulu le semer ?

D : Si ! Mais cet imbécile est plus rapide que moi ! Il me rattrapait à chaque fois ! Moi ! J'ai tout essayé... Et il était toujours là !

Quatre jeta un coup d'oeil à Heero. Ce dernier ne semblait pas le moins du monde fatigué, au contraire, il semblait en pleine forme.

Q : Il doit être sportif c'est tout, et apparemment plus malin que toi en prime...

D : Merci... Ça fait du bien de se sentir soutenu comme ça!

Q : Duo...

D : Quoi ?

Q : Fais la paix avec lui...

Duo, théâtralement : Non, mon honneur a été souillé ! Et je vais me venger et pas plus tard que maintenant... Regarde.

Quatre se retourna et comprit aussitôt ce que voulait dire Duo.

Relena venait vers eux, suivie de ses courtisans, Zechs, Noin et Sylvia. On aurait dit que la jeune fille était suivie par une meute de chiens pour son plus grand plaisir... Relena était la star du lycée, le monde tournait autour d'elle. Dans un système solaire, elle aurait représenté le soleil. Un soleil entouré de planètes qui auraient fait n'importe quoi pour être appréciées par le soleil. Sans jeter le moindre regard à Duo et Quatre... Elle s'adressa directement à Heero et à Trowa en italien.

R : Buongiorno !

Les deux Italiens la regardèrent avant de répondre assez froidement.

Relena : Non Avreste stratciare con questi due

Heero la dévisagea sans rien dire.

Relena : Hanno reputazione molte difettose

Relena enchaîna les phrases que Duo et Quatre ne comprirent pas, mais bizarrement, Trowa semblait de moins en moins apprécier ce que disait la jeune fille.

Q : Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien leur dire ?

D : Vas savoir.. À part parler d'elle et du centre de l'univers… C'est-à-dire elle, Relena n'a pas une grande conversation...

Q : Duo, elle est à deux mètres...

D : Et alors ? Tu crois qu'elle fait quoi ? Elle se fout de notre gueule avec eux... Je connais le phénomène... Elle a tellement de courage qu'en plus... Elle le fait en italien...

Relena se tourna vers Duo. Elle semblait amusée...

R : Duo, Tu as compris ce que je viens de dire ? Comprendrais-tu l'italien ?

D : Pas besoin avec quelqu'un comme toi... Peu importe la langue… On entend toujours les serpents persifler.

Le visage de Relena se contracta.

R : Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

D : Oh ? Relena ne comprend plus le français ? Ma pauvre, deux langues c'est trop pour ton cerveau...

La cour autour de Relena semblait outrée et fixait Relena en attendant le châtiment que la reine allait donner.

Relena releva la tête, offensée. Elle allait répliquer quand arriva soudainement Hilde et Dorothy.

Dorothy : Duo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Duo : Rien... Relena parlait de nous aux Italiens et avec son courage... Elle ne veut pas nous le dire en face.

Relena dévisagea les quatre amis.

R : Si ça te fait plaisir Duo, je vais me répéter... Je les mettais juste en garde contre les méfaits de votre compagnie... Je leur disais juste qu'ils ne devaient pas trop traîner avec vous sous peine de finir mal...

D : S'ils préfèrent traîner avec toi et perdre leurs neurones... C'est à eux de décider...

R : De toute façon, ils n'ont pas le choix... J'ai été désignée pour leur faire visiter l'école...

Réléna parla à Heero et Trowa et les deux Italiens semblèrent hésiter avant de partir avec Relena et sa troupe.

Duo les regarda s'éloigner avec la cour de Relena.

Hilde : C'était vos deux correspondants ?

Duo : Ouais, bon débarras...

Q : Duo...

Duo : Quoi ? Je fais d'une pierre, deux coups... Je me débarrasse de Mister je fais le malin en croyant qu'on me comprendra pas sans savoir que l'on a expliqué à celui qui me loge que je me fous de sa gueule. Et je me débarrasse de Relena, que demander de mieux...

Quatre semblait peu convaincu par les paroles de Duo.

Q : Ouais...

D : Mais dis-moi... Tu craquerais pas pour ton petit Italien ?

Quatre rougit.

Q : Pas du tout !

Duo : Ah vraiment ?

Q : N... N... No…

Duo : C'est ça... Je te crois tout de suite.. Tu es tout à fait crédible.

Dorothy et Hilde éclatèrent de rire.

Quatre donna une tape sur l'épaule de Duo.

Quatre : Bon d'accord.. T'as gagné... Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Dorothy : Ça change que depuis le temps qu'on essaye de te trouver quelqu'un...

Quatre : Dorothy !

Hilde : C'est vrai ! C'est plus dur pour toi, mais là y a plus qu'à savoir s'il est intéressé !

Duo : Et à voir sa réaction sûrement...

Quatre : Mais vous allez me laisser tranquille !

Dorothy se pencha et embrassa Quatre sur la joue : Jamais, Little angel...

Quatre rougit.

Quatre : Occupe-toi d'abord de ton fiancé, Doro...

Dorothy : Je te remercie, mais Wufei va très bien... Et puis, on ne serait pas de vrais amis, si on ne s'inquiétait pas pour toi...

Hilde : Oui, mais j'en connais un autre qui est seul depuis un moment...

Duo : Qui ?

Hilde : Toi, Baka !

Duo : Allons… Ça va faire...

Hilde : Six mois...

Quatre : Moi, je dirais sept...

Duo : Mais euh, c'est pas de moi qu'on devait se moquer, c'était Quatre.

Quatre : Au fait... Tu y vas ce soir ?

Dorothy : C'est vrai ! On t'a pas demandé... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Duo : Ben, j'ai demandé à ma mère de me garder Cassandre, mais j'ai peur de devoir traîner l'Italien.

Hilde : Alors, tu y vas ?

Duo : Oui. Vous viendrez me voir ?

Dorothy : Quelle question ! On sera tous là... Et on te cherchera quelqu'un...

Duo : Dorothy !

Dorothy lui tira la langue.

Quatre : Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on doit aller en cours...

Duo : Ouais... En espérant que Miss Relena ne foute pas le bordel...

Quatre : Duo...

Duo : Ben quoi ? J'ai rien dit de méchant sur la peste rose...

Quatre éclata de rire.

Quatre : Allez imbécile, dépêche-toi ou on sera en retard et Lady Une ne nous fera pas de cadeau...

Les quatre amis se mirent à courir vers leur salle de cours respectivestout en s'amusant comme des fous...

À suivre...

Voilà un autre chapitre... J'espère que ça vous aura plu...

Dans le prochain on se concentrera sur Heero et Trowa...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review... Je les attends avec impatience...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Kelidril, Catirella, Didilove37, Drudrue, Yumi44, Kyrikha, Iria-Chan, Ephemeris, Kyu, Latex Freak, Nass, Moonfree, Miyako, Naïa, Magical Girl kiki , Seddy, Kaiyh-chan, SOSO01, Shali Maxwell, Noan, Killua11, Yayoi26, lapetiteallemande __et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


End file.
